


For Forever

by TheRealKittyCraft



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Found Family, Gen, One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKittyCraft/pseuds/TheRealKittyCraft
Summary: Sonic’s are made for being heroes, adventurers, explorers, that is what the multiverse knows as true.Or it used to be before Wachowski came into the picture.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	For Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tharkflark1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/gifts), [Humanities_Handbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanities_Handbag/gifts).



> This is based off of a tumblr post by Tharkflark1 and humanityinahandbag that I couldn't stop thinking about.  
> You can see the post here: https://therealkittycraft.tumblr.com/post/623162437038931968/sonic-the-hedgehog-the-other-universes-vs-2020

There are many different versions of Sonic across the multiverse, some similar and some different from others. There are knights, kings, beasts, genies, and poets among other things. Some have siblings, some don’t, some have friends, others are alone. Despite the differences each universe might have, there is always one thing each Sonic has in common, and that is a thirst for adventure. The sun rises in the east and sets in the west, the sky is blue and the grass is green, and Sonic’s are made for being heroes, adventurers, explorers, that is what the multiverse knows as true.

Or it used to be before Wachowski came into the picture.

A small house, a little town, a library card with a $20 fine, school books and homework scattered across the kitchen table, family dinners, bedtimes, movie nights, baseball games. The other Sonic’s can’t wrap their heads around the concept. It’s absurd, mundane, never heard of…  _ Normal _ .

Sonic’s don’t do normal.

Sonic’s are the heroes of the story, not the side characters. They are the ones to slay the dragon, go to distant lands, marry the girl (or guy), that’s how it goes! No matter the gender or sexual orientation, the color of their quills and fur, the amount of pain and torture they endure, or the clothes they may or may not wear, Sonic’s are speedsters. Speedsters need to  _ run _ , to be free like the wind, no chains holding them down, always exploring. They don’t play catch in the yard or take walks with the family dog. It's _ wrong _ .

It’s a mistake, they conclude. An error in the code, a glitch in the system, a wrong turn. It’s not right, so they decide to fix it.

It doesn’t work. It never does.

(“You’re meant for greater things!” They exclaimed. “You are the chosen one, you were made for adventure!”

Wachowski just smiled and gestured at the little house, “This  _ is  _ my adventure”)

He is perfectly content with staying right where he is, just sitting there and taking in the breeze, the other Sonic’s just don’t get it. Standing still, living in a house with a mom and a dad and a  _ brother _ .

(“Tails is not your little buddy?” They asked.

“He’s my  _ brother, _ ” Wachowski replied.)

They concluded that the humans he lived with were the problem, the catalyst, the cause. The only option left is to talk to them, convince them to let Wachowski go. There is no other choice, they decide.

(“You don’t understand,” Prime says, standing in the living room with Tom and Maddie sitting on the couch. “He's not… He  _ can’t  _ be a Sonic unless you let him go”

“But why?” Tom asked. “Why can’t he stay here?”

“Because that’s how it is and that’s how it’s supposed to be! Sonic’s are adventurers, explorers, heroes! Sonic’s are supposed to be like the wind, supposed to be free like a bird, not… standing still.” Prime gestured to the photos on the walls and the toys on the floor. “This isn’t a place a Sonic is supposed to be, and he  _ needs _ to be a Sonic!”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen” Boom exclaimed. “This life is a mistake! He can’t go where he needs to be unless you let him go!” The room becomes silent, no one daring to say a word. The two Sonic’s wait for them to realize their place in all of this, that their involvement in the story was never meant to be. But life doesn’t turn out the way you expect it to.

Maddie stands up and places her hands on Boom and Prime’s shoulders, a small smile forming on her lips. “Accidents happen, and things don’t turn out how you want them to, and that's okay.” Tom hummed in agreement.

“He is still young, he needs time to grow up before he’s ready to go out there”

“But he-... He’s not  _ supposed  _ to” Prime said weakly. “He can be a hero, he  _ needs  _ to be a hero.”

“And he can decide that for himself when he’s older”)

Tom and Maddie Wachowski weren’t meant to be parents, especially to a Sonic, but they don’t care. They don’t care about ‘what ifs’ or supposed destinies, they care about the  _ now _ . Now they are parents to the Blue Devil himself, now they have movie nights and pillow forts and after school activities, now they have a child,  _ their  _ child. So what if he runs in the house, or tracks mud in by accident, or comes home late from school, or breaks a window, or sleeps in their bed when he has a nightmare, or gets a bad grade, or talks too fast? This is their son, and they would do anything for him, no matter what was supposed happen or could have happened. 

The other Sonic’s don’t understand, they don’t get it. They don’t get the camping trips or the fishing trips, the baseball games or the after school activities, they just can’t comprehend  _ why. _ Why is this so important? Why is this so special? Just why.

(They ask Wachowski why, they plead with him, they beg him to explain why he doesn't go on adventures and why he won’t use his powers to defeat evil, they ask him why he stays still. He just gives them a big shrug. “I have everything I have ever wanted and needed,” He says. “There is nowhere else I’d rather be”)

The other Sonic’s don’t get it, not yet. Maybe with time, maybe with patience, maybe with help, but nothing is for certain. Sonic’s are heroes, adventurers, explorers, they follow the ebb and flow of the world around them, but things change. History gets rewritten, old rules are thrown out and replaced with new ones, and the world still goes around. Sonic’s are speedsters, they move quickly, they move like the wind and are as free as a bird. All but one. Wachowski has stood still and taken in the breeze.

He was found, and there’s nothing wrong with that.

**Author's Note:**

> _“He looks around and says to me  
>  ‘There's nowhere else I'd rather be’  
> And I say, ‘me too’  
> And we talk and take in the view  
> We just talk and take in the view”  
> -For Forever, Ben Platt_


End file.
